A Wish For a Morning Glow
A Wish For a Morning Glow is the second mission from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Mission briefing Once again, Rebel soldiers are on the loose. Now a variety of rebel vehicles, as well as their leader, make their appearance. This mission is quite straightforward. This time you have more variety of weapons through the stage. Mission Walkthrough You start the mission at the outside of a coal mine. Finish the cooking soldiers and grab the prisoners. Two shielded soldiers will appear, just slice them with your knife. Proceeding, there will be some electric traps along the path. You have the choice of either jumping or ducking. A yellow shielded soldier is on the way, killing him will net you the Flame Shot, which will be very useful. Three waves of parachute soldiers will descend, you can kill the rightmost soldier first (as he shoots the most) and take the others down with a single shot. The third wave comes with just three soldiers, as well another shielded soldier. After finishing them, shoot the lever to get some extra points. The next part is a bridge connecting the mine to the city. The bridge itself has some restaurants where the boats dock during their travels. A soldier on a float will come out of the water and destroy portions of the bridge, so be careful. You will find lots of Rocket Launcher ammo, so keep it during this part. A Di-Cokka is on the way, duck and shoot it, then proceed. After killing some soldiers, you will have to face three Hammer-Yangs, just jump and shoot. After they explode, some soldiers will try to keep it floating, also revealing a weapon crate. After they are all destroyed, there will be more soldiers and another Di-Cokka. The Di-Cokka will leave behind a Shotgun, you can either pick it or continue with your longer-range weapon. Now it's time to face the mid-boss of the level. The Mini-Bata will appear out of the roof an shoot some very slow-moving fireballs. Just shoot continuously at it while dodging the fireballs. Notice the sky in the scenery change from night to morning. The last part is a little walk over the city rooftops. Immediately kill the two soldiers and board the Metal Slug. Many soldiers will climb the roofs to reach you, just finish them carefully. Some Eaca-B planes and their dive bombs will also appear surrounding you. After all the battle in the roofs, there will be just two yellow shielded soldiers before the boss. Trivia *At the end of the game only in single-player mode, Satiko Suzuki appears praying for her lover that died during the war. **She appears to pray for a UFO to appear near the Ronbertburg City's bridge. Prisoners list * (2) Right at the beginning of the stage, both hanged on the upper platform; * After the first portion of the bridge, hanged; * After the first Di-Cokka, being guarded by two soldiers; * After you destroy the Hammer-Yangs, on the way; * (4) After destroying the second Di-Cokka, jump and shoot down at the grass below the platform; * On the roof, along with two soldiers and a Mini-Bata; * (4) On your way through the rooftops.